The field of this invention relates to anti-theft devices, and more particularly to an anti-theft device which is designed primarily for use in conjunction with ski equipment.
When skiis are not in use, they are commonly strapped, or otherwise fastened together with the relatively flat bottom surfaces of the skiis in contact with each other. When fastened together in this manner, the skiis are easy to carry about and are readily stored in racks or by thrusting the rearward end of the skiis vertically into a bank of snow outside a house or lodge. The owner of skiis, temporarily stored in this manner, frequently leaves the skiis unattended while engaging in other activities. Skiis strapped together and stored unattended can easily be carried away by an unauthorized person (a thief). A thief carrying off stolen skiis strapped together in the usual manner is almost impossible to distinguish from the scores of other skiers in the area who are legimately carrying their own skiis strapped together in an identical fashion. As a result, the theft of skiis at ski resorts is a growing problem that is difficult to control because of the unobtrusive way in which a thief can purloin the skiis.
A number of devices have heretofore been proposed for preventing the theft of skiis at ski resorts and similar places. However, most of the prior art devices of this type have been large in size and difficult to carry. In other words, locking devices should be readily carried on the person so that, when the individual stops skiing for a short period of time, the locking device can be then readily attached to the skiis to thereby prevent the unauthorized removal of the skiis. A common way that such locking devices are utilized is that they are locked onto ski racks or other fixed objects, such as trees, light poles, etc.
Another disadvantage of prior art locking devices is that they have been quite expensive. Not only are they bulky in size, but they are complex in construction which inherently increases their expense.
It is desirable to construct a compact locking device which can be readily carried by a skier during the time that the skier is skiing. At the time the skier stops skiing for any period of time, the locking device can be readily extracted and quickly connected to the skiis to lock the skiis at a particular location to prevent unauthorized removal of the skiis.